Monster: Dawn of Shadows
by KenshinIchimaru
Summary: Years after the incidents involving Layla Lust, the peace treaty has been broken... Now the world of humans and the spirit world are preparing for war with our heroes caught right in the middle. But its not just them, now their children are involved as well... Who will survive? OC Contest open. Details inside
1. Application

**Hey this is Kenshinfox again posting the application for Monster: Dawn of Shadows... Just follow along the guidelines and I hope to get a lot of reviews for this story... **

**Just post the following and cross your fingers.**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair (Style & Color[s]):**

**Eye Color:**

**Clothing style:**

**Extra Accessories or Markings/Tattoo's:**

**Weapon? (If no, leave blank):**

**Parents-**

**Beck & Tori (1 son)**

**Andre & Cat (1 full siren son) Fraternal twins [1 demon girl & 1 Half demon/Siren son])**

**Robbie & Jade (2 children any gender)**

**Travis & Trina (1 daughter & 1 son)**

**Personality:**

**Style:**

**Favorite color:**

**Body Build:**

**Best Physical Feature:**

**Worst Physical Feature:**

**How do they react to:**

**Tori:**

**Beck:**

**Andre:**

**Cat:**

**Travis:**

**Trina:**

**Robbie:**

**Jade:**

**Are you okay with your oc being pulled into darkness during the story?**

**Allegiance (Earth or Supernatural):**

**Any extra information?**

* * *

**Just fill this out and pm me if you have any questions. I am also looking for any helpers with my writing since I had such a great helper for the original story in Ms. Romance. Hopefully, she can be my idea person whenever I get writers block or am in need to add more excitement... So let me know and send in those applications via review or pm (preferably review lol) and this is kenshinfox signing off until next chapter!**

**Ps: Check out my other stories like Twisted Hearts and review as well so I can have more motivation to finish them as well. **


	2. Authors Note

**Wonderful fans of kenshinfox, this is yours truly updating with the official cast of Monster: Dawn of Shadows. If you paid any attention to the last fiction, you know that Travis and the gang have been married and more importantly have children. Now with war on the horizon between the world of humans and the world of the supernatural, their children will be playing a pivitol role in the story. Now before I reveal the official cast of characters, I would like to point out that the aging process of the original 8 (Beck, Robbie, Travis, Andre, Jade, Trina, Tori, & Cat) has slowed dramatically due to them living in the world of supernaturals and being eternal beings. I will also explain how the war concept makes sense after the names are revealed. So... without further ado, here they are so far:**

* * *

***Travis & Trina Henderson (2 Children):**

**Vera Isabella Henderson- IamLovingTheStrawberrySwing**

**Dylan Henderson- Amandy110**

***Andre & Cat Harris (3 Children):**

**Alexis harris (Alex)- RatedNextGeneration**

**Ryanna Joane Harris (Prefers Ryan.)- Tabyylynn**

***Robbie and Jade Shapiro (2 Children):**

**John Bryan Shapiro- DarkRoseBlackness**

**Anna Olivia Shapiro- glassesgirl21**

**Right now there is one child spot remaining for Andre and Cat (son) and there is at least 1 or 2 spots left for Tori and Beck so keep sending me those applications and I will definately put you in but the OC's listed above have taken up most of the positions mentioned. Here is the list of those positions:**

**Vera Isabella Henderson is Travis and Trina's youngest daughter and is a sorceress like her mother. Dylan Henderson is the oldest daughter and is an elemental like her father, Travis. Both have magical abilities but in different ways. Vera can conjure spells and hexes related to elements and more while Dylan can actually control the elements themselves (Think Avatar: The Last Airbender) While Vera has limitless abilities with her magic, Dylan is limited to just whatever elements exists. (Water, Fire, Earth, Air, Darkness, Light, etc.) Lastly, I know that I said, one son and one daughter, but I am a flexible writer and decided that instead, there will be two daughters.**

**As mentioned above, I am a flexible author and I decided that instead of fraternal twins, I've decided to make Alexis (Alex) Harris and Ryanna (Ryan) Joane Harris as identical twins which means that there is one more opening for a younger brother between the ages of (14-17). Alexis is all demoness, meaning that she has two stages of a demon form. The first is a nearly nude version of herself with small horns a tail and her skin is a different color probably pink or purple. Her second form is a more typical type of demon form where she is ferocious but she keeps that to herself because she prefers to remain beautiful despite the immense power her second form gives her. Her powers include, seduction skills, ability to conjure and control fire, flight, excellent eyesight, and indestructable claws while in either form. Her second form has unmatched brute strength and agility as well as the earlier listed abilities just on a much powerful scale. Ryanna is all siren who, like her twin, has two forms that she can alternate at will. She has a incredible singing voice that entrances her targets with ease. She is a skilled fighter in hand to hand combat. She also can control bodies of water and the creatures that reside in them. There is one last slot open for a male child of Andre and Cat Harris.**

**Anna Olivia Shapiro is Robbie and Jade's youngest child (Daughter) and is much like her father. She is somewhat upbeat and yet is reserved when it comes to certain aspects. Being the youngest of everyone (so far...) she hasnt truly hit puberty yet and is sometimes self-conscious about being slightly flat chested unlike her mother. Despite that though she is a very capable sorceress who isnt as powerful as the others but can still hold her own. She has similar abilities like Vera Henderson but it's still not to her level. John Bryan Shapiro is the older brother who is constantly being overprotective of Anna. He is always there to protect her whether she wants him to or not. He is her polar opposite. While she is care-free and lively, he is calculating and somewhat dark in his personality. He can be just as cold and mean as his mother Jade but most of the time, he is quiet and to himself giving him a shroud of mystery. He is a full vampire like his mother and always strives to please her by following in his vampiric heritage. He has all of her powers and desires such as charm, the love of blood and always wears mostly dark colors. He has super speed, flight, keen sense of sight and smell, and super strength. **

**Finally, the biggest issue so far is Beck and Tori... The angel and werewolf respectively have two children (1 boy and 1 girl). Both spots are open and I need them to be filled soon so that I can get set for the first chapter of the story. At the very least, I need at least one child for the couple which I can work with and then add the second child later on if I have to. But I really need these slots to be filled very soon.**

**The final subject of this author's note is the war itself:**

**About 10 years after the events of the first story, the two worlds have upheld the peace treaty that there will be no conflict between supernaturals and humans. However, a mysterious faction has violated this pact and in turn a war of universal proportions is now underway... The original gang knows that despite them being immortal, there is one way to counter that... Slavery... Both sides pose a serious threat to the other and the war mounts, the dangers of what could happen begin to become a reality. Supernaturals that are captured are condemned to eternal servitude to humans and tortured while the humans are executed and presented as prizes and trophies to be mounted. Who is behind this and as the worst possible weapon is being created, is anyone safe?**

**I will have much more of this plot in the later chapters and I hope that you all like this fiction. I will also be classifying this as a rated M story after chapter 1 or 2... So I hope that you all will enjoy this and I look forward to many reviews to come.**

**-kenshinfox**


	3. Chapter 1: New Age Outlaws

**Everyone, this is the first official chapter of Monster: Dawn of Shadows! In the previous chapters you all were asked to send in your Ocs to be the original heroes children. Here is the official cast for this wonderful story.**

***Travis & Trina Henderson:**

**Vera Isabella Henderson- IamLovingTheStrawberrySwing**

**Dylan Henderson- Amandy110**

***Andre & Cat Harris:**

**Alexis harris (Alex)- RatedNextGeneration**

**Ryanna Joane Harris (Prefers Ryan.)- Tabyylynn**

***Robbie and Jade Shapiro:**

**John Bryan Shapiro- DarkRoseBlackness**

**Anna Olivia Shapiro- glassesgirl21**

**Beck & Tori Oliver:**

**Luciana Nerezza Oliver- DivaDanielle1994**

**Kennedy James Oliver (Prefers Ken or James)- DarkRoseBlackness**

**The Oc contest for the children are over but if you would like to have a character as a human or supernatural in the story just drop me a review or message with a little info about them as well as a bio for why they hate the other side. Those characters will play a huge role in the story as well as the children of the Victorious gang. But for now lets get on with the story shall we?**

**Ladies here is the inagural chapter of Monster: Dawn of Shadows!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Age Outlaws**

**The roads that we choose to take**

**The Paths we decide to tread...**

**Either fill us with hope**

**Or they fill us with dread... **

**They all intertwine through the haze our battles...**

**and onward we gaze at the dawn of shadows...**

Trina Vega-Henderson awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the suns rays pouring on her shapely frame. She sat up and stretched in the bed that she shared with her husband, Travis, yawning and attempted to wake him up. Only he wasnt next to her in the bed.

"Travis?" she whispered as she ran her fingers through her brown hair trying to shake the groggy feeling from her body while scanning their bedroom for any sign of her other half. Obviously noting that he was no where within their 'sanctuary', Trina decided to check throughout the house. The bathroom, the den, and even the backyard produced no fruits to her labored search. Finally, she checked the kitchen to see her oldest daughter eating a strip of bacon with a nonchallant expression on her face.

"Dylan, where's your dad?" The brunette sorceress asked with concern and a little bit of worry in her voice. "I cant seem to find him anywhere?"

Dylan Henderson looked over at her mother while still retaining her couldnt care attitude. "He and Vera went to the woods earlier this morning. Something about training..."

Trina was no rocket scientist but then again this situation didnt require one... Dylan was left behind by her dad again. "Okay, then why dont you and I go to the store and-"

"Sorry mom, but I have plans already with someone..."

Trina looked confused but quickly changed her expression instantly to one of determination.

"Who are you hanging out with, young lady?" Trina tapped her foot as she awaited her daughter's answer. Dylan was nervous and about to speak but when she opened her mouth:

"Hey, Mrs. H!" a young man with raven hair and blue streaks entered the home, much to Trina's disdain.

* * *

"No, princess you have to push your palm into the air with force."

The young girl nodded then took a deep breath before attempting the technique again. "Ha!" she screamed as she extended her palms into the air. In an instant she felt a pressure being unleashed from her inner core only for it to release as a small breeze against the man.

"Aw man..." the girl grumbled as she began to sulk. If her eyes could tell a story, it would be somewhere along the lines of the Titanic sinking. There was an apparant depressing mood. "I failed again..." she muttered to herself hoping the figure didn't hear her or at least not pay the comment any mind.

"Vera Isabella Henderson!" The man stood before with a stern look on his face. "I dont ever want to hear you say that you failed..." His voice was tough but at the same time, there was love and concern in his tone. "As an elemental, you know you have the ability to control the very things your title suggests. You pushed the air and it responded to your will, sweetheart." The man hugged Vera who wasnt sure if she wanted to cry or just hug him back. Instead she pulled away from the much taller person and looked at him with a questionable gaze.

"But daddy..." she whined playfully. "...It's not like your abilities at all..."

Travis Henderson, Vera's father, simply smiled at his youngest daughter. "Vera, you must first learn what element you are most compatible with..." He kissed her forehead and brushed her light brown hair out of her face revealing her hazel eyes. "...You have beautiful eyes like your mother..." he mused for a moment only to receive a light slap on his shoulder who still retained her stone facade.

"Daddy! Stop changing the subject! The fact remains that out of everyone, Im the weakest one." Travis hated these moments when his daughter would put herself down just because she wasnt able to generate her powers as much as her friends. "Even Dylan was able to conjure up spells and hexes when she was only 10." She lamented as she plucked a few stray blades of grass from the ground. "Dad, I dont feel good enough, sometimes."

"Hey, dont think like that..." Travis placed his strong hands on Vera's shoulders. "...Dont ever compare yourself to your sister or anyone else. She has the same powers as your mother who had her powers way before I even knew mine even existed. You're learning everyday how to come into your own as a young woman and as an elemental, princess."

Vera couldnt help but giggle at her pet nickname. From the moment she was born, her father, Travis called her that whenever she was down and out. Eventually, she shrugged and hugged him once more before leaning her small frame on one of the shady trees. "Thanks, Dad... I really needed to hear that."

Smiling, Travis nodded before his daughter gleefully rose to her feet and dashed down the hill they were on heading for their home. Travis decided instead of following her, he would train a little more. However, just as he took his stance, he felt an all too familiar presence one that if provoked incorrectly could also be dangerous. "Show yourself..." A shapely figure simply waltzed from behind the group of trees with a playful smirk. "...Jade."

"Hey, Travis... I see you haven't given up on working out yourself..." she licked her lips before continuing. "...even though by your human standards you're at least in your early 30's."

Jade West-Shapiro, who was married to Robbie Shapiro and mother of a pair of children herself, strolled closer to a now bare chested Travis. "What do you want?" he asked with a hint of curiosity and unsureness in his voice.

"My my my... Aren't we anxious?" she mused.

Barely able to surpress a blush, Travis quickly shifted his gaze to a slight glare which resulted in Jade retreating a few feet yet, she retained her signature smirk. "Okay, fine... I'm done messing with you." she finally admitted amongst the tiny giggles. "Look, I know you're in love with Trina, that's why you married her, right?"

He nodded.

"Besides, if memory serves me right, you revealed to the entire city of L.A. that you loved Robbie so I guess in a way that's why you married him, correct?"

She paused for a second, sensing the miniature amount of contempt that was in his tone. She remembered that night when everyone else was captured by the demoness Layla Lust and a then possessed Robbie Shapiro. She had just overcame her selfishness and shouted her true feeling for the geek for everyone to hear...

...Including Travis...

"Yeah, I do and I love my children too, if that's where you're heading next."

"Sorry, didnt mean it... like... that." Travis softly looked away towards the ground knowing that he may have pushed the envelope a little too far this time. "Look, Im sorry..."

"It's fine... I can be a bitch sometimes. I deserved it..." she flashed a weak smile at him before turning to leave. "By the way, you shouldn't keep secrets from your family. You're oldest daughter is noticing as well as your beloved wife that you're favoring little Vera but they don't fully understand why though..." This caused Travis' eyes to widen in shock. "What do you mean?"

He was never good at hiding his emotions towards anything. He knew this. But what scared him even more was that Jade knew this. He watched as her normally icy blue-green eyes shifted to a blood red and her her grin revealed her now erect fangs. sensing her intense blood lust oozing from her soul, he tensed up as a shiver ran through his spine. "There's a war coming, Travy... between us and the earth." Letting her tongue graze her perfectly white teeth/fangs, she winked at him while contemplating whether or not to tell him more. "...And you want your precious daughter to fully grasp her powers before it comes. Think about Travis..."

"But..." he started but was forced to swallow the lump in his throat. "The peace treaty! It's-"

"Been broken..." she solemnly stated with a disappointed sigh. "Someone, either from our world or earth itself, has gone to the other side and murdered out of hatred. With that said, the treaty is null and void meaning..."

"Don't say it, Jade." He shut his eyes tightly hoping to erase what he just heard the vampire tell him. "It cant be true... H- How do you know this?"

Crossing her arms, Jade looked outward to the steadily rising sun that had just reached the middle of the ocean blue sky. "Because..." she started but opted not to continue.

"Damn it... Jade! Tell me!"

Seeing that he was truly desperate to get answers, she spilled everything she knew. "Rumor has it that a two mysterious factions have been forming over the last few years here and on earth. Although out militia isnt completely 100% about who they are, they are certain that these organizations are out for blood from the other side. At first, the faction here was merely formed to keep the peace during ambassador meetings and exchange programs but it quickly turned into an assassins guild that if hired will murder anyone on earth. Got all of that so far?" Travis simply nodded as he put his shirt back on. "There was a specific meeting to discuss the terms for a collaboration of sorts between the two worlds. Whatever that collaboration is has yet to be revealed but it must have been very important for the governments to verbally berate one another. Words quickly escalated into threats which later led to two high profile assassinations. This is where the second faction came in on earth. They were sent to be escorts to reestablish a peace treaty but at the rendezvous point both world's ambassadors were murdered in cold blood by one individual. The issue lies in-"

"Which faction did the assassin belong to?" Travis finished earning yet another nod from his friend. "Do the others know about this?"

Jade nodded once again then began to walk away as she began to shed her vampiric appearance. Taking one final gaze back, she smile sadly at Travis before flying away and leaving Travis alone to ponder his thoughts. "After years of peace, I thought I could finally have the life my brother wanted for me." With those words, he made a mad dash for his home... knowing full well the task he had to perform would not be an easy one. He had to tell his wife, Trina about the coming threat... He had to tell her that their fear was about to become reality... As he was halfway near his destination, he could feel the once warm breeze turn to a bitter cold chill around him... **'This is it...' **he mentally groaned. **'The dawn of shadows is upon us.'**

* * *

**Thank you all for your applications and more importantly, your patience towards me completing this story. Sorry it took me so long to complete this chapter but I had to literally sketch out an outline for how I wanted this story to be written. I promise you that the next chapter will be the beginning of the action phase but I wanted to try out the motif of introducing families first so I decided to start off with the most complicated of the families (the Hendersons). Send your reviews and ideas via review and/or inbox and I will try my best to incorporate them into the story...**

**But enough about my pathetic attempts to quell your 'anger'... lol Just hoping you all enjoy and continue to support your friendly neighborhood author kenshinfox..**

**The last thing I want to do is acknowledge those who deserve credit where credit is due:**

**DarkRoseBlackness**

**DivaDanielle1994**

**IamLovingTheStrawberrySwing**

**Ms. Romance**

**RatedNextGeneration**

**Tabyylynn**

**glassesgirl21**

**You guys are my first of (hopefully) many fans to come and I want to say thank you to you guys for ensuring me with the fate of your characters and this story. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! *Passes out holiday cookies and milk* Enjoy and Have a happy holiday everyone!**

**Oops almost forgot, I decided to let out a quick contest. Whoever can guess where I got the idea for the title of Chapter 1 will recieve a one shot with any of the original characters of Monster. This includes: Jade, Trina, Beck, Robbie, Andre, Tori, Cat, & Travis. I will NOT do any guy on guy action... but Any couple the winner desires will be written into a one-shot based on their own idea. You will have full control of what you want me to write for the one-shot and who will be involved in it but you must get the answer right. All who get it right will receive the prize listed above. So I wish you all well in the contest...**

**-kenshinfox**


	4. Chapter 2: Deceit and Seduction

**Wow, I must say that the turn out of this story so far has been much more than I anticipated. One chapter in and Im already past 20 reviews (including Oc applications) So I feel that you all deserve another chapter! Consider this a loan in which you can pay me back in reviews and I DO charge interest. (LOL jk on the interest) But first things first... below is the official cast and the people who they belong to in case you all forgot or you are still new to them. (Also included is their respective ages)**

***Travis & Trina Henderson:**

**Vera Isabella Henderson (15)- IamLovingTheStrawberrySwing**

**Dylan Henderson (16)- Amandy110**

***Andre & Cat Harris:**

**Alexis harris (Alex) (15)- RatedNextGeneration**

**Ryanna Joane Harris (Prefers Ryan.) (17)- Tabyylynn**

***Robbie and Jade Shapiro:**

**John Bryan Shapiro (15) - DarkRoseBlackness**

**Anna Olivia Shapiro (14)- glassesgirl21**

**Beck & Tori Oliver:**

**Luciana Nerezza Oliver (15)- DivaDanielle1994**

**Kennedy James Oliver (Prefers Ken or James) (17)- DarkRoseBlackness**

**Now that that's taken care of, let me just give out a free sample of the synopsis to better explain what this story is all about. First, Travis and the gang are now young adults (immortal nonetheless) and are married with children. (Listed above) But there are a few things that have changed since the events of the first fiction. The humans and supernatural beings live on two worlds that are linked together by a treaty that enforces the peace between the two worlds. However, in the last chapter, Jade informed Travis that someone assassinated the ambassadors of both worlds which will inevitably spark universal warfare. The culprit is a member of one of two seperatalist factions that oppose the harmony and peace. But what exactly is this persons' goal? Who or what is he/she? Well lets get into chapter 2 to find out! Also there will be a huge surprise involving Travis coming up in this chapter... I **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Deceit and Seduction**

**"How can I live my life in peace, when my soul is a battlefield?"**

As the moon beamed down on the Shapiro residence in magnificent splender amidst the royal blue sky. Unlike on Earth, the world of the supernaturals used natural lighting methods that didnt interfere with the skies natural beauty. Shrouded in mystery, a flustered Jade West had barely managed to sneak into the house undetected after the nerve racking experience with the creaking front door. She tip-toed quickly past the front door and began her ascent towards the room of her and her loving husband (and Mage) Robbie Shapiro.

"Mom?"

Jade's body immediately froze in place as her breath hitched in her throat. She knew all too well the voice that called her name and the owner who it belonged to. After a brief mental conference on whether or not she should acknowledge the person, she slowly turned around to her her youngest child. "Hi, Anna... Shouldnt you be in the bed by now?" She sweetly berated the young girl only letting her true feelings out in the last part of her questions. Deep down inside Jade was hoping that her daughter would be intimidated and end the conversation there, but this time Anna stood her ground as her glare intensified.

"Where were you?" instead of her voice being bubbly and slightly shrill like her god-mother Cat, it was monotoned and devoid of any emotions causing Jade to feel very uncomfortable. As Jade was about to speak, her daughter began to sniff around as if she were an animal that had sensed its next meal. "...And why do you reek of perfume? And for that matter, why are you so dressed up?"

As the many excuses forming in her brain began to overwhelm her, she started to stutter as for the first time since the beach incident, she started to sweat. "Y-you see? Um... I..."

"You're mother doesn't have to answer..." a stern male voice boomed from the top of the stairwell. "...Anna go to bed. It's past your bedtime."

"But dad, I-"

"Go. To. Bed." he repeated only this time he pointed towards the direction of her room.

Anna wanted to challenge her dad knowing full well what her mother was up to but only nodded and responded with a simple "Yes daddy..." before departing for her room. Before she disappeared for the night, she shot her mother one last glare earning a smirk in return. Robbie turned his gaze back on his wife after hearing the door close.

"Thanks, Robbie-kins..." she purred in his ear while stroking his jaw only for him to pull away from her. "Robbie? What's going on with-"

"Where were you tonight, Jade?"

For the second time that night, the goth was silent, secretly coming up with something, anything that could get her off the hook. "I was.." she began. "I was with Andre helping him at a concert he was playing tonight. You know how far his music career plummeted after he and Cat had their second child." she shrugged as if it were common knowledge. Robbie wasn't completely sure whether or not she was telling the truth, considering she was an excellent liar, but since he was so tired he simply smiled and kissed her. "Good enough for me!" he smiled his goofy grin then turned around and left for bed. "Good night, honey."

After hearing the door close, she sighed out of relief while leaning against the wall. Her eyes locked on the door to hers and Robbies' bedroom for what felt like eternity before she finally decided to walk inside. At first she intended on giving her loving husband something to ease the stress she was surely causing him, but changed her mind after seeing that he was fast asleep so instead she opted to simply strip out of her luxurious purple and black cocktail dress and even her bra & panties then got under the covers before attempting drifting off to sleep. However, in the midst of her thoughts, she failed to noticed that everytime Robbie twitched in the bed it wasnt because of allergies or illness... on the other side of the bed, Robbie Shapiro finally sighed as his red eyes finally closed in agreement with his mind. The truth of the matter was that he had been crying himself to sleep... Hoping that his inner conscious was wrong about the idea of what was really going on.

Jade lived it...

Robbie knew...

She was cheating on him...

* * *

**That same night...**

Travis and Trina had decided that they wanted some alone time from the girls and training. So they chose to go to a restuarant with Tori and Beck hoping to relieve the stress of raising teenage children.

"So, how are my nieces?" Tori nudged her older sister in the ribs earning a giggle in response.

"Hey, stop it!" she pushed the younger Vega before continuing. "Dylan is growing up so fast, one second she was always huddled under Travis and I but now?" Trina's eyes showed a bit of sadness. "Now, she's looking for boys to date and hardly wants to be home..."

Travis nodded but smiled. "Yeah, I dont know when it all changed, but it was a shocker to say the least."

"That's because you aren't around, Travis." Trina retorted with a hint of venom in her voice. Her saddened gaze was now a sharp glare that could've burned a hole through her husband who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Whoa... Where'd that come from?"

Trina was upset but refrained from raising her voice. "It came from the truth that you arent around to support your oldest daughter. All your time is spent on Vera or youre out with Andre, Robbie, and Beck." she pointed to her angelic brother-in-law. "No offense.."

Beck smiled weakly. "None taken."

Now Travis was upset at his wife. "I spend time with my youngest daughter because her mother is always at the store with her oldest sister! What am I to do? Just let her walk around the house feeling ignored?!"

Now both of them were standing up and in each others faces.

"Maybe we should take this to the house and discuss this?" she whispered through gritted teeth. Travis looked out the corner of his eyes, seeing all the happy couples and families staring at them both, including Beck and Tori. He simply nodded and began to collect his blazer from his chair. "Sorry guys, but this has to be taken care of immediately." He shot a glare at Trina emphasizing the last word.

"Oh, okay you guys..." a now sympathetic Tori sadly smiled as the couple made their way out of the restuarant.

Beck scratched his head whistling to try and remove the akward feeling in the air. "Wow, issues much?" he chuckled only to receive a glare from his were-wolf wife. "What?"

**Back at the Henderson Residence**

"Oh GOD! OH MY GOAAAHHHH! Trina screamed as she felt her insides about to explode. "Oh, I LOOHAAAVE YOHHOOOO!" She yelled out as her walls were being stretched and slammed into by Travis' rod. Both of their bodies were drenched in the stench of sweat and sex as this was their 4th round since returning home. With the girls gone, there was nobody to stop them from finishing their night in spectacular fashion. Her large breasts were cupped in his hands as he placed kiss after kiss on her soft skin. They both knew that despite the accusations made by one another during the double date, they needed something to rekindle the flame they once had when they were still in highschool on earth. But as quickly as those thoughts had begun to swirl in Trina's mind, they were rapidly replaced by growing sensations of pleasure that threatened to consume her from the very core. As her flower was filled by his stiffened and swollen manhood, she grasped the sheets hoping to gain some leverage but was thwarted by her own sex that began to tighten and convulse around her husband.

"Trina!" he called in exasperation while his movements were slowing down with each passing minute. "Im gonna-"

She leaned up and kissed his lips as best she could while still being thrusted into. "I know..." she whispered in a haggard voice. "Me tooOOOAAHHH!"

It was then that they both had hit their climax simultaniously resulting in Travis barely being able to avoid collapsing on his wife. He laid beside her and held her close to his body allowing their hearts to beat in harmony. "Hey Trina?"

"Hmmm?" she looked up at the man she once again felt lucky to marry.

He kissed her forehead then stroked her arms with his thumb. "Am I really neglecting Dylan?"

Her eyes grew wide at the realization of what he was asking. She actually regretted going as far as to use the word 'neglect' to describe his parenting skills with their oldest daughter. "No, youre not, Travis... You're an excellent father!"

"But, you're right, Ive been neglecting my oldest daughter and I fear it's too late to reconcile..."

Trina bit her lip again then resumed holding her now disappointed husband. "Listen, yes you have spent alot more time with Vera than Dylan but it's never too late to make things right, baby. Your daughter wants to spend time with you and I know I have to spend time with my baby girl as well so youre NOT a bad father."

Travis couldnt help but smile as Trina made him feel less of an unfit dad. He loved her and knew that she loved him. He kissed her soft plump lips and proceeded towards round #5 but at that moment the sound of knocking on the front door halted his advances. "Ugh... Whoever that is had better have a good reason for-"

Trina and Travis were alarmed to see a flustered Andre Harris on their front porch.

"Dude what is it?" Travis groaned in annoyance.

"And why do you smell like perfume?" Trina noted with an eyebrow raised suspiciously.

The demon simply handed a slip of paper to Travis while trying to catch his breath. "R-Read..."

Scanning the contents Travis's face paled.

"There's going to be a war..." he started. "...and my brother is alive..."


	5. Chapter 3: Retaliation

**Ladies and gentlemen... Children of all ages! Well not really since this fiction is actually rated M... But regardless, I know some of you have a major question pertaining to the ending of chapter 2 and I realize that I have a lot of explaining when it comes to that particular subject.**

**The said topic is none other than the validity of Travis' brother Jacob who, as you all who've read the original story, was killed by Jade, Cat, Tori, and Trina some years prior to the beginning of the story. However, I never actually confirmed that he was buried or any part of his fate really, which means that yes, Jacob Henderson can and (according to the last chapter) is alive... Now before you all think Im just 'miraculously' bringing him back to life, guess again. I've already been in the workings for his back story and reasonings for resurfacing so dont get your panties in a bunch! All will be explained very soon and I promise that it will make for some interesting read.**

**Now that that's taken care of, I guess we can proceed to the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it and... Wait a second! One more piece of info to bring up:**

**Please review! I understand that you have questions about what may be going on but I ask that you bring the question(s) up in the review section and I will send you a message to answer it and/or them. Im trying to get my review count way up higher than the first story and yet I only have 4 more reviews than the original... I work for reviews and would greatly appreciate some constructive critism as well as general feedback from the few (or many) fans I do have... Please and thank you! Now then, on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Retaliation...**

Vera and Dylan had just arrived at what appeared to be an unfamiliar apartment complex. In fact, it wasnt even a valid place of living. Standing before them was a seemingly abandoned building with loud hardcore music blaring out from every nook and cranny of the strong structure. The expression of both girls couldnt be more different. On Dylan's face was satisfaction and an eagerness to want to join in the festivities. Vera though had her signature look of unsureness and anxiety. She clutched onto her tiny bear that she had brought with her when her sister had their parents under the guise that the two were spending the night with Alexis & Ryanna Harris. However, Ryanna and Alexis were just now arriving behind the two girls.

"Well daddy's girls made it after all!" the older sister (Ryanna) joked while slapping Dylan's shoulder much to her annoyance. "How'd you two manage to convince your dad to come here?"

"W-well w-we told d-dad and m-mom that we-"

"Can it, Vera..." Dylan silenced her sister. "...We just told dad and mom that we were spending the night over a friends house." she grinned smugly. There was a moment of silence as the Harris sisters looked at each other unconvinced until Alexis's eyes grew wide in realization.

"What?! You told your parents that you were having a sleep over at our house?!" she nearly roared at a nonchalant looking Dylan. Vera was now clutching her teddy bear tighter than she had ever gripped anything before in her life. Ryanna took notice of this and was concerned for the well being of her barely younger best friend. "Should you have brought Vera here? She seems very uncomfortable in this enviroment."

"Whatever, you can take the baby home with you for all I care."

With that, Dylan Henderson strolled into the building with little to no care about her sister. Vera finally began to calm down a little bit once her older sibling was no where in sight but that was short lived when a random group of boys began to approach them.

"Hey there cuties..." a boy with silver hair a fox like grin spoke first. He had a skinny almost skeletal build to him and his eyes were like slits. "...My name is Sean but my buddies call me "Syn" with a y..." he finished while eyes the cowering Vera.

All three girls looked on at him with disgust and wary eyes. They knew this type of guy was not one to be trusted but if they didnt play it cool, things could get beyond their control. Ryanna, being the oldest, stepped in front of the frightened 14 year old girl; her arms crossed under her ample bosom. "The names Ryanna but MY friends call me Ryan... and before you ask, no you may not."

"Rihanna? Like the singer?" the much larger boy in the back asked with fascination in his tone. Despite his innocent looks, the girls were once again agitated.

"No, not Rihanna, RYAnna! With a Y not an H..." she corrected, not taking her eyes of of the sinister grinning boy directly in front of her. "And we were just leaving." she responded while pushing past the group. As she and the two other girls began their departure into the building, Ryan felt a hand grab her slender arm. Looking back, she saw the source was none other than the still grinning boy whose expression quickly shifted in a slight scowl. Though he didnt appear angry or bitter, his soft and saddened gaze sent a chill down Ryanna's spine and soon an enormous amount of spiritual power began radiating from him. "I think it would be in you ladies' best interest, not to enter with an... 'escort' of sorts..." his lips curled back into the sadistic grin he had just had mere minutes ago. "It could be... dangerous in there without someone to protect you."

"They already do..."

In an instant, the pressure lifted and everyone's attention was now on the source of the voice. "Just who the hell are you?" a raven haired boy yelled out while stepping out from the group. The young men in question held a stone glare at the gang that was harassing Ryanna, Alexis, and Vera.

"Name's John and this is my partner in crime, Ken..." The boy with black and blue streaked hair answered with a wide toothy smile. "...And we're the guys who're gonna kick the crap out of ya if ya dont let our friends go..." Suddenly, another force pushed against not just Ryanna but everyone within the group as John's face darkened and his smile became a snarl. Not wanting to back down the random henchman of Syn ran out towards the two with malicious intent.

"Nobody threatens the boss and gets away with it!" he yelled as he threw a powerful punch at Ken's face. The fist was caught with ease by the blond haired boy who unleashed a savage kick to the boy's ribs at the same time John landed a spinning kick to his [the random boy's] head causing him to spiral into the group save for Syn himself who simply moved out of the way. Ken and John then turned their attention to Syn himself who smirked and walked away signalling for his boys to follow suit.

"Ken? John? What are you guys doing here?" Alexis asked with a mix of curiosity and annoyance in her voice. "Stalking us?"

Ken's face was bright red and his pulse quickened dramatically as his childhood crush approached him. "N-no, we just heard there was g-going to b-be a-"

"We heard about this... party and decided to check it out... nothing more. Meeting you three here was simply a coincidence." John Shapiro added before turning his attention towards Vera. "And what is she doing here? Where is Dylan?" the rest shrugged except for Vera who only looked away in a bit of nervousness.

Little known fact about John was that he always cared about Vera Henderson. Despite their family differences and his utter disdain for her mother Trina Henderson, he did in fact care about Vera but somehow fate had a funny way of treating people her ironically ended up with Vera's older sister, Dylan who was no where in sight. "Dammit... that girl is always out here partying or something instead of looking out for you..." in his eyes, was anger and despite it not being directed towards her in particular, Vera was still a little uneasy. "Come on, you can crash at my place tonight, and I'll take you home tomorrow okay?" His younger friend, and secret crush nodded while holding her teddy bear as the two began walking home leaving a puzzled Kennedy, Alexis, and Ryanna wondering about what to tell Dylan, if they even found her tonight.

* * *

After about 5 minutes John and Vera had just arrived in his room via the 2nd floor window in the backyard. Pulling out the fold out mattress from his closet, John began to set up shop for his final sleeping place for the night when Vera gently touched his shoulder breaking him from his thoughts.

"Um... y-you dont have to sleep down there..." she timidly objected. "I dont mind sleeping on the floor..."

Sighing, John stood to his feet.

"Vera..."

"Honest. I dont want to take your bed and force you to sleep on the floor. I should be the one to sleep..."

"There is no way in hell Im letting you sleep on the floor, Vera. You're too good for that and you know it. I wouldnt let anybody sleep on the floor while I have a completely comfortable bed for you to sleep on. Stop, being so passive okay?"

Vera sat crossed legged and looked down at the blanket beneath her small frame. "O-okay, Im sorry..."

Sighing again, only this time he was smiling, John lifted her chin and kissed her cheek. "No need to apologize either." he chuckled. "It's alright, Vera..."

"I know, John but I-" she paused while hugging her teddy tightly again. This was something she did whenever she was nervous. "I don't want Dylan to be mad at me or you..." the tears began to fall down her face which prompted John to hug her tightly. He knew all too well that Dylan was a jealous person especially when it came to him. If hell had no fury like a woman scorned, then there was no place that had a fury comparable to Dylan Henderson. He also knew so much about Vera that he could publish a book about her with his memory alone. There was no girl in the world as beautiful to him as Vera Isabella Henderson. He knew that there was a swan inside of the 'ugly duckling' phase she would exhibit. He knew that she was hiding her true potential by being quiet and passive all the time especially around their friends.

He then had an idea. "Why dont we both share the bed tonight?" This prompted a look of shock and confusion from Vera but her blush didnt go unnoticed. "B-But Dylan.." He shushed her gently as he sat next to her ont he bed.

"I know, she wouldnt like that. But let's see, she lied to your parents, tricked you into going to a party and then ditched you for whatever the hell she decided to do. If nothing else this will be just a fraction of payback for what she's done... Though nothing excuses what she did to you..." Vera had to admit that John held a very solid argument. "Plus... Unlike Dylan, my mom actually likes you considering what her relationship with your mom is like." he chuckled only to receive a smack from her teddy bear.

"That's not funny..." she pouted while turning away from her now worried friend.

"Wait! Vera I didnt mean it like that! I was only-"

"Gotcha!" she giggled while pushing him onto the fold out mattress. "Serves you right..." she stuck out her tongue in defiant victory.

John could only chuckle as he sat up. "Okay, I deserved that."

"You're absolutely right John Bryan Shapiro." she teased knowing that he hated his middle name.

He hopped back on the bed and began tickling his best friend who was barely able to keep from crying as fits of laughter erupted from her mouth. They immediately stopped to make sure they hadn't woken his parents but hearing the snores from their room John knew that they were safe. However, while thanking God that his mother could sleep through anything and hi dad was physically exhausted, he failed to notice that Vera had flipped him onto his back and soon the wrestling match began. For what felt like hours, the two rolled on top of one another trying to maintain their dominance over the other. In a flurry of hair, and sweat and limbs, they too began to feel the weight of father time come down upon them as Vera managed to keep his shoulders pinned down to the bed long enough to exchange a wanting look at each other. As their eyes locked, they soon forgot about the worlds and all of their troubles in them. As her brown wavy hair cascaded down shrouding the two from whatever was beyond their feelings, she leaned her head closer as he lifted his body towards hers. As their lips were mere millimeters apart, the familiar ringing of his cell phone broke the grip desire once held on them both. Glancing once more at one another.

John knew who it was and took hold of the compact device seeing that it was indeed the person he felt would call.

"You should probably take that..." Vera said not even bothering to disguise the disappointment in her voice. As she reached for her teddy bear, she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. She turned around to see a smiling John Bryan Shapiro gazing at her.

"I should take it... But I wont." and with that she watched as he turned off his phone and laid back down. Instinctively, she followed his movements and huddled next to him; allowing him to wrap his strong arms around her small delicate frame. They both knew that anything happening any further than what was already accomplished was out of the question, but they both knew that they wouldnt have it any other way as they drifted off to sleep; each sharing a mutual dream of love and desire unknown to the other.

However, before sleep firmly overtook them, there was a spoken vow that was no louder than a mouse's nibble.

"I love you."

* * *

**Wow what a long chapter! This took alot of thinking on how to go about this chapter and then it hit me like a ton of bricks... Lets start focusing on the kids too. So I decided to start adding the stories of the children as well to focus on and this went better than I planned. I would like to end with a shout out to my fans:**

**AwesomeisI**

DivaDanielle1994

Ms. Romance

RatedNextGeneration

Tabyylynn

glassesgirl21

iAmDaRkErThAnBlAcK

**Thank you all for being fans and loving my work and I hope to see those reviews as well :) have a nice day and if I do get a lot of reviews I probably will update again later in the week! So lets get those reviews sent!**

**-kenshinfox**


	6. Beautiful nightmare Pt 1

**Well despite their being only three reviews for this chapter, I will still continue onward to the next chapter... In spite of the constant requests for another chapter (which I will produce for you), please note that I will NOT be revealing any part of the general plot for specific characters and whatnot... That would defeat the purpose of writing the story.**

**However I will be dropping (hopefully) subtle hints that'll generally lead on to what to expect but honestly you have to look really hard at what is written and word of advice. I sometimes write at spur of the moments so your idea of what will happen may generally differ but whatever maybe or maybe not... It's not my call.**

**I would also like to acknowledge**

**Now then without further ado!**

**In the last chapter, Dylan Henderson (Oldest daughter of Travis and Trina) tricked her parents into believing the she and her younger sister, Vera, were spending the night with Ryanna and Alexis Harris who were equally surprised to find the Henderson sisters at a rave party on the other side of town. After being ditched by Dylan, the three girls were then pestered by a small group of supernatural boys who couldn't take no for an answer, a pair of good guys by that names of John Shapiro and Kennedy Oliver showed up to their aid. Finally, John escorted the frightened Vera to his room and let her spend the night where a few words (and actions were traded) including an almost kiss that was interupted by none other than Dylan. With unresolved feelings and a war on the horizon, what's next for our heroes?**

* * *

Chapter 4: Beautiful Nightmare part 1

Vera woke up in the midst of a room that was not her own. After releasing a tiny yawn, she noticed that her movements were restricted and it was only after turning her head a few inches that she noticed the reason for her inability to move was snoring lightly. Grinning inwardly, she gently removed his arm from around her petite waist and prepared to get dressed while making sure that she didnt wake up John. She turned to see her crush still sleeping soundly as she shimmied her jeans up to her waist and let out a small sigh. Even though she wasnt outspoken like her friends, she did know that deep down, her sister didnt deserve him.

"Hey there, sunshine." John muttered. He still had his eyes closed but had a cocky grin etched on his lips. Vera simply blushed at her nickname as she continued to put her clothes on.

"Hey, yourself." she play flirted back with a simple wink. John, not wanting to be outdone, stretched out from under the covers, revealing his thin yet muscular frame. The blood rushed to Vera's face covering it with a dark pinkish tint earning a small chuckle from him.

"Apparently, you must like what you see, huh?"

Vera quickly turned her focus back on fixing her clothes before the door opened. "John, your sister wants you to-" Jade stopped her ordering to take notice of Vera who was now red as a lobster and sweating bullets. Both she and John knew that Jade took a disliking to Trina Vega and her children, but this time the vampire princess simply smirked softly and turned to leave. The two let out a much needed breath but not before hearing in the distance: "At least it's not that annoying Vega girl, John..."

* * *

On the other side of town, Dylan was just now coming to after her little party stunt. As her eyes fluttered and tried to adjust to the bright sunshine raining down on her, she noticed that she was no longer in the apartment complex she was in the previous night. She looked like she was in the middle of someone's yard. But who's?

"Dylan Maria* Henderson! Just what are you doing passed out on our front lawn?" The 16 year old sat up instantly knowing full well now where she was. She was home and standing behind her was her own father Travis who didn't look too pleased with what he was seeing. "And where are your pants young lady? And for that matter where is your sister?" To say that she was at a loss for words would've been an understatement. Dylan opened her mouth but no words came out.

"I'm right here, daddy."

Both looked ahead to see Vera skipping along with John who decided to walk a few inches behind showing that he took notice of her father's hard gaze. Though he knew it wasn't towards him directly, he thought it best not to provoke the beast either. "Vera, where have you been?" Travis asked her in his best fatherly voice. "And don't lie for your sister's sake..."

Sparing Dylan a second glance that she hoped went unnoticed, Vera looked her dad in the eye and revealed what happened. "Dylan and I spent the night with Ryan and Alex but when I woke up Dylan was gone this morning so I guess she was sleep walking." The older Henderson sister inwardly sighed in relief. "Considering Dylan never sleeps with any underwear to begin with, I can honestly say that she may have sleep walked all the way here and just passed out." Looking up to see her sisters smiling face, Dylan felt the warmth of her own blood rushing to her cheeks out of embarrassment. She glanced back to her father who simply sighed again and smiled.

"Well, it seems no harm, no foul so Dylan you're off the hook. But I'm glad you both are here because your mother and I decided to have a family day. Vera, you and your mother will be hanging out while Dylan and I will be spending the day together." Both girl groaned and attempted to protest this decision but found it difficult since Travis was already halfway in the house.

"Well, that's interesting..." John broke the silence, catching the girls attention. "You sleeping with no underwear? I had no idea you were that horny at night!" he started laughing at his girlfriend who was none too pleased. She was about to clobber the young vampire but stopped when she took notice of the situation in front of her. "Um... by the way, why are you walking together? I've never known you two to hang out unless the whole group is together."

Now it was John's turn to be on the chopping block as his eyes narrowed. "And just what the hell do you mean by that?" Dylan finally stood up in all her glory with an equally pissed tone in her voice. "What I mean is... Why all of a sudden you decide you want to hang out with my little sister? And for that matter, where the hell were you both at last night?!" Vera saw this and immediately became frightened. She clutched her teddy bear as she tried to slink away only to be grabbed by her older sister. "Oh no, you're not going anywhere until this is resolved!"

John looked over and saw how in a matter of seconds, Vera went from being the confident girl he slept with **(Not like that ya perverts) **the night before. She was regressing back into the quiet girl that only few ever really payed attention to. Tears began to well up in her eyes and her body was shaking violently as Dylan's grip tightened around her wrist.

"Let her go, Dylan... This is between us, not her..." He managed to say calmly through gritted teeth. However, this went in one ear and out the other. "Not until you tell me where Vera was last night!" she yelled. John was conflicted now. He was fed up with Dylan always accusing him of cheating or demeaning her sister and wanted to tell her what was going on. But, at the same time he didn't want to get Vera in trouble. "We um..."

Before he could get a word out the next sound was Vera's hand making contact with her sister's face. Dylan and John were shocked for the most part as the 14 year elemental looked on with a mix of shock and anger written on her face. "John let me spend the night after YOU abandoned me to go to that DAMN party!" she yelled with venom pouring out of her words. Before either person could retort, suddenly a small vortex began to engulf Vera as she let out a shriek...

* * *

**Okay.. I have alot of explaining to do so here goes.**

**1. I do apologize for the late update. I planned on finishing this by tuesday but it didnt work out that way so sorry to all who waited so long.**

**2. I also apologize for the short chapter as well. I had alot more I wanted to do but with the way my schedule has been, I was only able to get this much finished so I decided to leave it as a cliff hanger.**

**3. I would like to take the time to say that next chapter will finish this one but also will touch on the other characters that have had little to no time in the story until now. So do not worry...**

**4. I work for reviews here so keep them up and I will update much faster!**

**5. I made up a middle name for Dylan too...**


End file.
